1 mirada para gustarnos, 1 hora para enamorarnos
by Zaphyre-mizu
Summary: mm..pues no soy buena para estas cosas, pero maso menos: Shikamaru e Ino descubriran lo que sienten desde hace bastante tiempo.. para shikamru aquello es tan problematico
1. despedida

Verán desde que mi madre me dijo que nací 15 minutos tarde siempre he sido impuntual con eso de las cosas familiares, nunca llego a la hora indicada; además quien querría nacer al mismo tiempo que un genio perezoso.

Por fin llegue a la florería, ya sabia que mi madre me esperaría con esa mirada matadora que hacia cuando algo no le parecía.

Ella suspiro, eso no era nada bueno, abrió los labios y me llamo:

M. Ino: - Yamanaka Ino- cuando estaba enojada decía mi nombre completo, pero que empezase por mi apellido, eso si que era para asustarse.

M. Ino:-¿sabes que horas son?- pregunto con tono serio.

Ino: -por desgracia si madre- conteste resignada

M. Ino:-si no fueras mi hija ya te hubiera despedido-.

Ino: -perdón madre- me disculpe agachando la cabeza

Suspiro de nuevo dio un paso y cerro la florería

Ino: -pero…-

M. Ino:-tendremos que ir mañana-

Ino: -¿a donde?-

M. Ino:-pues a comprarte tú vestido-

Ino: -¿vestido?- realmente no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando

M. Ino: -es hora de cenar-

Desistí en mi interrogatorio, realmente tenia hambre; me fije como papá se sentó en la mesa mientras mama le servia la sopa.

M. Ino:-cariño ¿ya conseguiste tu traje?-

Inoshi: -si esta un poco arrugado ¿lo puedes lavar?-

M. Ino:-claro-

Ino: -¿qué no piensan decirme nada?-era irritable no saber de que hablaban

Inoshi: -iremos una fiesta-

Ino: -¿de quién?-

Inoshi: -hija, han nombrado al equipo de tu viejo como el mejor de la época-

Ino: -¿eso quiere decir que iran los Nara y los Akimichi?-

Inoshi: -si, estarán Tsunadade-sama y demás ninjas- el noto la cara de aburrición de su hija

Ino: -descuida de segura Shikato y Choumaru llevaran a sus hijos-me lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, se notaba que estaba muy feliz, pues su equipo Shika-Ino-Cho estaba entre los mejores.

La chica de cabello rubio se peinaba amarrando su cabello como siempre lo hacia, para reunirse con su equipo, pues Asuma iría a una misión e iban a despedirlo.

Recorriendo las calles de Konoha, iba pensando en la fiesta y solo la idea de comprase era esplendida, ya había usado kimonos en otras ocasiones, pero un vestido de noche era encantador.

Chouji: -Ino- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, viendo a un amigo amante de las frituras.

Ino: -¿Qué tal Chouji?- y comenzaron a caminar juntos el resto del camino.

Ino: -¿iras mañana a la fiesta?-

Chouji: -pues si, solo para tomar la cena-respondió llevándose una papa a la boca.

Ino: -¿Qué no piensas en otra cosa?- pregunto irónicamente pues era obvia la respuesta- pobre de la que se case contigo-.

Chouji: -claro que no, por que me va a querer mucho y me va a preparar todo lo que le pida, claro no abusare de ella-.

Ino: -si claro-

Chouji: -¿y tu que? Tu esposo tendrá que ponerse tapones de cera por lo escandalosa que eres-

Ino volteo a verlo con una mirada fulminante, pero sus ojos se quedaron quietos en el aparador de una tienda

Ino: -es ese-

Chouji: -¿qué?-

Ino: -pues el vestido que quiero-

Chouji lo miro, el no sabia nada sobre moda pero aquel vestido era muy bonito; al imaginarse a Ino en él, rió a sus adentros pues le encantaría ver la cara de su amigo al verla.

Chouji: -pues vienes a eso en la tarde-dijo mientras jalaba a Ino del brazo

Al llegar encontraron a sus 7 compañeros despidiendo a su respectivo maestro, Ino al ver a Sakura se puso a su lado y le pregunto:

Ino: -oye frontudota ¿vas a ir…-pero su boca fue tapada por su amigo poseedor de sombras, quien le susurro a su oído

Shikamaru: -no seas problemática solo nos invitaron a nosotros-

Sakura: -¿qué paso Ino cerda?-

Ino: -no nada, que traes un lindo prendedor-

Sakura: -ah gracias- y en ella se dibujo una sonrisa malévola -es que me arregle para Sasuke-

Ino: -ni creas que con eso él te va a hacer caso- le contesto riéndose de ella.

Sakura: -eres una cerda!!!!-

Ino: -y tu una frente de marquesina-

Shikamaru solo suspiro y giro para platicar con su amigo:

Shikamaru: -problemático-miro a Chouji- a si que te encontraste con la ruidosa en el camino-.

Chouji: -si-

Shikamaru: -problemático-

Kurenai: -pues ya tenemos que irnos-

Kakashi -bueno, entonces vamos que se nos hace tarde-

Naruto: -pero si usted es un experto en esas cosas-

Sakura: -cállate baka, no desanimes a Kakashi-sensei-

El ninja fumador miro a la chica de ojos azules

Asuma: -Ino ¿no piensas despedirte?-

Ino: -claro-dijo dándole un gran abrazo.

Shikamaru: -que problemático ha de ser ir a una misión tan larga-dijo echando sus manos atrás en la nuca.

Ino: -de que te quejas tú también has ido a varias-.

Shikamaru: -por eso se que es problemático-.

Vieron como se marchaban los jounnins, todos regresaron a sus deberes, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji comenzaron a caminar juntos para llegar a sus casas

Chouji: -no veo la hora en que sea la fiesta-admitió c9on una gran sonrisa- abra mucha comida-.

Ino: -Chouji pero guardaras tus modales, ya que es muy elegante-

Shikamaru: -eso es igual a problemática-

Ino: -no me digas que te da pereza ir-

Shikamaru: -hmp-

Chouji: -Shikamaru no cambia-

Ino: -si ya veo-

Chouji: -bueno entonces nos vemos mañana-

-adiós-

Ino y Shikamaru siguieron el mismo camino, eran prácticamente vecinos.

Ino: -oye ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?-

Shikamaru: -creo que van a rentar un carruaje-

Ino: -oh, ya veo-

Shikamaru: -primero iran por Chouji y su familia y después por nosotros-

Ino: -¿ya tienes lo que te vas a poner?-

Shikamaru: -pues según mi padre me iba a conseguir el saco, pero si no me las ingeniare-

Ino: -de eso no tengo dudas Shika-kun-

Shikamaru se sorprendió, ¿desde cuando Ino le reconocía su inteligencia?

Shikamaru: -¿y tu que vas a usar?-pregunto para ocultar su asombro.

Ino: -aun no se, pero me gustaría un vestido que vi. En una tienda con Chouji-.

Shikamaru: -pobre Chouji encima de que te encuentra tiene que apuntar tus arranques femeninos-

Ino: -cállate-

Shikamaru: -las chicas son muy problemáticas-

Ino: -y tú estas del otro lado no te preocupa nada-

Ella fijo su mirada en un punto específico del camino y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, el sinsabor nada le pregunto:

Shikamaru: -¿Qué pasa Ino?-

Ino: -mira hacia allá-

---FLAS BACK---

se podían ver 2 niños de unos 7 añ9os deambulando por Konoha, la niña tenia el cabello corto y rubio, vestida con una blusa de tirantez anaranjada y unas bermudas de mezclilla; el chico tenia la cabellera negra amarrada en una coleta, vestido con una camisa verde y shorts cafés.

Ella le miro de reojo y regreso su mirada al camino, volvió a mirarlo y le pregunto:

Ino: -oye Shika-kun-

Shikamaru: -hmp-

Ino: -¿Por qué siempre que caminas pones tus manos en la nuca y cierras los ojos?-

Shikamaru: -por que me da flojera mirar-

Ino: -pues esa flojera te va a costar mucho ¿Qué tal si una día te das un buen golpe?-

-problemática-

Ino: -Shikamaru cuidado con…- era demasiado tarde su amigo de la infancia ya se había dado tremendo golpe en la frente con un anuncio de la dulcería.

Ino: -…con el poste –

El niño no se movió se que do sentado en el suelo ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas flexionadas.

Shikamaru: -pero que problemático, ya me comenzó a doler la cabeza-

Ino: -pues claro baka así ¿a quien no?-

Shikamaru: -no te burles que si me dolió-

Ino: -clámate Shika-kun no creo que se te hayan alcanzado a morir todas tus neuronas – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

El chico alzota mirada encontrándose con los ojos de su amiga, ella acaricio su frente pues tenia la frente realmente roja

Shikamaru: -ya no es para tanto-

Se inclino y le planto un beso en la frente; el sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, después separo y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos dijo:

Shikamaru: -problemático-

---FIN FLASH BACK---

Ino: -ve que aun no entiendes- dijo un poco mas calmada

Shikamaru: -hmp-

Tenia que reconocer que aquello había sido gracioso, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en Shikamaru, no por el hecho de lo gracioso, si no por que aquella vez pudo sentir los labios de su amiga, cosas que no había vuelto a suceder y sabia que no pasaría de nuevo; pero aquel era un bello recuerdo para olvidarlo.

Ino: -hasta mañana-

Shikamaru: -…si, hasta mañana – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.


	2. la fiesta

Al llegar a casa de su clan, Ino busco a su madre para darle la buena nueva del vestido, al encontrarla se fijo que ya era algo tarde, pues le estaba sirviendo de comer a su padre.

M. Ino: -Ino, siéntate que ya es hora de comer-

Ino: -si-

Inoshi: -¿y como les fue?-

Ino: -pues bien, Asuma-sensei y los demás ya se fueron-

Inoshi: -¿viste a los hijos de Shikato y Choumaru?-

Ino: -si, y me dijeron que ellos si iban a ir a la fiesta- le dio un sorbo a su sopa- oye papa y ¿Por qué no invitaron a los Haruno y así?-.

Inoshi: -pues la verdad no se muy bien, pero creo que es muy privada, por eso están elegante, por que ni a los Hyuuga los invitaron-

M. Ino: -hablando de eso, esta tarde iremos a lo de tu vestido, eh Ino-

Ino: -de hecho, vio uno en el camino que me fascino-

Arribo la tarde, Ino estaba emocionada por ver como le queda puesto el vestido; realmente se veía espectacular, aunque estaba un poco costoso supo rogarle a su madre para lograr su cometido; así espero con ansias la noche siguiente.

Un rocío de perfume se expandió cubriendo el cuerpo recién bañado de la Yamanaka, tomo la bolsa y saco de el, aquel hermoso vestido que luciría en un rato, se lo puso y deslizo sus dedos para ajustarlo bien a su figura, le asentaba muy bien; era tipo top quedándole 7 dedos arriba de la rodilla, en color lila tinto le quedaba de maravilla por su tono de piel y el moño que tenia le daba un toque de dulzura.

Se sentó en su tocador se miro en el espejo y con el cepillo y el peine que le había regalado Shikamaru en su 8ª cumpleaños como a cepillar su larga cabellera rubia; se comenzó a maquillar con una base y rubor excelentes para su tono de piel, la sombra resaltaba sus ojos y el rimel agrando sus onduladas pestañas.

M. Ino: -hija rápido que no tardan en llegar-

Ino: -¿Qué no ves que me estoy poniendo bella?- dijo mientras tomaba una liga para el cabello.

M. Ino: -¿pero qué haces?- pregunto su madre arrebatándole esta.

Ino: -pues peinarme-

M. Ino: -déjate el cabello así, solo arreglando un poco- Ino la obedeció haciéndose el partido del lado izquierdo.

M. Ino: -apuraté que creo que ya han llegado-

Todos platicaban del evento cuando la esposa de Inoshi salio de la puerta

Inoshi: -¿querida ya están listas?-

M. Ino: -falta Ino-

Shikamaru: -pero como tarda esa problemática-

-solo espero que cuando lleguemos aun haya comida-.

Todos rieron

M. Ino: -Ino ¿ya?- pregunto desperada gritando

Ino: -ya casi-contesto de la misma manera poniéndose sus zapatillas

Shikamaru: -eso significa una hora…-

Se quedo sin palabras al ver salir de la casa a su compañera de equipo, se veía radiante el vestido dibujaba perfectamente las curvas de la chica, curvas perfectas para el ojo de Shikamaru; Chouji al ver el estado de su amigo halagó ala chica

Chouji: -te ves muy bien Ino-

Ino: -Uds. también, se ven muy guapos de smoking-

Shikato: -bueno vamonos- las familias, partieron en el lujoso carruaje.

Hermosos faroles de tela alumbraban el lugar, las mesas arregladas agraciantemente, hermosos arreglos florales y una pista de baile con luz y sonido espectacular.

Chouji: -vaya ya vieron cuanta comida hay por allá-

Ino: -esa fruta solo es de adorno-

Shikamaru: -pues no creo que duren mucho, si esta Chouji-

Se sentaron en una mesa aparte cercana a la de sus padres. Pasaron una amena hora platicando cosas de sus otros compañeros y al salir a relucir el tema de Sasuke, Ino no podía faltar en la conversación.

Ino: -mi Sasuke-kun destaca en todo-

Shikamaru: -no he venido hasta aquí para hablar otra vez de él-

Ino: -estas celoso, por que él es mejor ninja que tu-

Shikamaru: -¿Qué quieres, que le aplauda?-

Ino: -cállate!!!!-le dio un pequeño sape en la cabeza a Shikamaru –tu bien sabes que me fascina Sasuke.

Shikamaru solo la miro, aunque ya lo sabia de ante mano, no quería escucharlo salir de la boca de Ino, podía aguantar que cualquier otra hablar del Uchiha, pero si era Ino le molesta bastante, pero no entendía ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?.

Chouji opto por retirarse, no quería presenciar la escena que iba a pasar, ya se las sabia de memoria; Ino comenzaría a gritar que Sasuke Uchiha era el dios de los dioses, Shikamaru lo interrumpiría con uno de sus problemáticos, Ino intentaría pegarle, el la detendría y después se calmarían.

Chouji: -voy por comida-pero ninguno de los dos le puso atención, ella lo miro un segundos

Ino: -perdón, Shika-kun, tienes razón hay que olvidarnos de Sasuke y disfrutar de nuestra fiesta- contesto con una esbozante sonrisa.

A Shikamaru le sorprendió esta actitud, pero tenia que admitir que le agradaba mucho y sonriendo acepto su propuesta..

Al darse cuenta que el e Ino estaban muy cerca, noto como la luz de la luna brillaba en el cabello de la chica, siempre había querido acariciar aquellos dorados rayos de sol que su amiga tenia por cabello, deslizo sus dedos por unos cuantos mechones; eran tal y como se los había imaginado, sedosos y suaves que desprendían un olor exquisito a lavanda.

Shikamaru: -¿Por qué nunca te dejas el cabello suelto?-

Ino: -es que me estorba para las misiones-

Shikamaru: -pues así te ves mejor y con eso de que ya no tenemos muchas misiones, pues podrías dejártelo mas seguido- ella sintió un pequeño cosquilleo, le agradaba que Shikamaru le dijera esas cosas, eran muy raras de él. El se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se separo.

Pasado 1 hora todos habían cenado y la mayoría bailaba en la esplendorosa pista, una melodía capturo los oídos de Ino.

Ino: -esa canción me encanta- anuncio con gran entusiasmo- ¿alguno quiere bailar conmigo?, pero Chouji estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose su pay de limón. Así que opto por preguntarle al otro

Ino: -¿Shika-kun?-

Shikamaru: -¿Qué Ino?-

Ino: -¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?-

Shikamaru: -no, eso es muy problemático-

Ino: -por favor solo esta canción-

Shikamaru: -lo siento Ino, no bailo-

Ino: -entonces me conseguiré un acompañante-

Shikamaru: -haz lo que quieras- el bien sabia que no lo conseguirá.

Ella se paro y fingió que iba a buscar a alguien, pero solamente se dirigió a las bebidas.

Chouji: -¿Por qué no la haz detenido?-

Shikamaru: -¿Por qué iba hacer?-

Chouji: -pues porque eres tu amigo protector incondicional-

Shikamaru: -además, no creo que lo consiga-

Chouji miro la pista y dirigió una mirada a su amigo

Chouji: -pues te equivocaste chico listo-

Ino se encontraba bailando con un chico sumamente atractivo: moreno, alto, de ojos verdes y cabello negro alborotado, tenia finta muy varonil, era mucho mas alto que ella, apenas si Ino le llegaba a los hombros.

Chouji: -¿no vas a ir?-

Shikamaru: -ella puede hacer lo que quiera-

Chouji: -pero se ve que el es ya mayor-

Shikamaru: -¿y eso que?-

Chouji: -no mas decía- a Shikamaru no podía quitar su mirada fulmínate a esa pareja, verla con otro que no fuera Uchiha degustaba aun menos.

Chouji: -¿celoso?-

Shikamaru: -whoa!!!, espera, claro que no-

Chouji: -vamos admítelo-

Shikamaru: -ya! problemático-

Chouji: -esta bien como digas-

Regreso su mirada a esos dos, él la estrechaba muy fuerte entre sus brazos, la tenia contra si, cosa que inquieto a Shikamaru, pero a Ino igual

Ino: -suéltame-

-no muñeca, tu aceptaste a bailar conmigo-

Ino: -bailar, no abrazarte-

-eso va incluido- le dijo estrechándola aun mas.

Ino: -no déjame- suplico la chica golpeando el pecho del chico quien acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de Ino.

Shikamaru al notarlo, corrió y golpeo al hombre

Shikamaru: -déjala, baka!!!!-sintió como su amigase refugiaba atrás de el

-eso ya lo veremos- dijo dándole un gran puñetazo a Shikamaru

Ino: -Shikamaru!!!!- grito mientras lo abrazaba por el impacto.

Después el muchacho comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos, pero no pudo moverse después.

Shikato: -jutsu especial de los Nara-

Inoshi: -lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que un idiota como tu toque a mi preciosa hija-dijo mientras lo sacaban de la fiesta y se aseguraban de tenerlo preso.

Ino: -¿Shika-kun estas bien?-

Shikamaru: -si descuida no es la gran cosa- pero de su boca salían chorros de sangre que se calmaron hasta que se puso una comprensa fría.

El volvió a quitársela pues sus dedos estaban helados.

Ino: -déjame ayudarte- se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, no quería haber acabado en un cuarto con un botiquín y Shikamaru con el labio hinchado sangrado.

Ino: -perdóname-

Shikamaru: -ya, de veras, no importa- dijo mientras se desparramaba a un mas en lo que era su asiento.

Ino retiro la compensa y unto con sus dedos una pomada que bajaría la hinchazón en el labio.

Shikamaru: -yuk! Esta cosa sabe horrible-

Ino: -pues no es para que te la comas- tomo una hoja de papel y comenzó a moverla para secar la pomada.- gracias por defenderme-.

Shikamaru: -a no fue nada- el no le tomo mucha importancia(bueno eso parecía)- cualquiera lo hubiera hecho-.

Ino: -pues Chouji no-

Shikamaru: -ya sabes el esta muy ocupado con su comida- ambos rieron

Se hizo un silencio

Shikamaru: -y el tipo quería que….-

Ino: -Dios, Shika no!!!!!, solo intento besarme- el volteo instintivamente a mirar sus labios , aquel lápiz labial que dejaba brillos, hacia ver realmente tentadores a esos labios, por un instante pensó en probarlos

"_¿pero que diablos?, Ino es mi amiga no debo de pensar eso"_

Ino: -creo que con esto se te pasara-

Shikamaru: -se ve horrible- dijo mirándose en el espejo.

Ino: -eso ya es normal en ti- dijo en tono divertido

Shikamaru: -hmp-

Ino: -no seas sentidote- ambos salieron juntos de nuevo a la fiesta


	3. mujeres  problematicas

Ambos salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con Chouji quien los puso al tanto de todo.

Chouji: -vengan ya van a decir quien gano-

Y como los 3 los esperaban, los rostros de sus padres aparecieron en la pantalla. Cada chico fue a alagar a su respectivo padre, haciendo del resto de la fiesta mas alegre.

Ino: -¿y ahora si vas a querer bailar?- pregunto con la mirada fija en el moreno

Shikamaru: -¿estas loca? ¿Qué no ves el moretote en mi boca?-

Ino: -bien! Entonces iré con Chouji-

Chouji: -¿yo que?-pero no le dio tiempo de reclamar, ya que de un tiron se lo había llevado a la pista, aun así Chouji no se movía.

Ino: -vamos! Relaja tus músculos, deja que la música te guié-

El comenzó a hacerlo, dejando que la música fluyera por sus venas, debía admitir que bailaba muy bien, pero era con Shikamaru con quien lo quería hacer, no era que no quisiese a Chouji pero el era el y Shikamaru era Shikamaru.

Al terminar Chouji se fue a hablar con Shikamaru

Chouji: -no sabia que bailar fuera tan divertido-

Shikamaru: -hmp-

Chouji: -¿Qué te pasa?-

Shikamaru: -nada ¿por que?-

Chouji: -¿te enojaste por que fui a bailar con Ino?-

Shikamaru: -no!-

Chouji: -¿enserio?-

Shikamaru: -…-

Chouji: -…-

Shikamaru: -deja de ser tan problemático

Al dar la fiesta por concluida, el carruaje dejo a los Akimichi en su hogar y de igual manera haría con los otros.

El Nara menor noto como una cabeza se recostaba en su hombro.

M.Ino:-parase que ya se durmió- al ver que su marido estaba muy ocupado en la platica continuo-¿Shikamaru te molestaría dejarla en su cuarto?-

Shikamaru: -pues no- pero Inoshi le mando una mirada de "si le haces algo, te mato".

El chico la tomo entre sus brazos y acomodo su cabeza en su pecho, subió la escaleras y con dificultas abrió la puerta; ya hacia tiempo de hecho casi un año que no entraba aquella habitación.

Olía a Ino, a lavando mezclada con jazmín, dejo a la chica en su cama y comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, tenia varios cerditos de peluche, otros de porcelana y plástico; miro el escritorio, tenía libros de varios tipos entre ellos _técnicas Yamanaka _con un bonsái de adorno.

Se fijo en el tocador, había una enorme cantidad de artículos de belleza, entre ellos, cremas, lociones, perfumes, maquillaje y muchísimas ligas del cabello. Saco la mano de su bolsillo y comenzó a delinear lo pomos con su dedo.

"_pero que vanidosa es_"

Pensó con una ligera sonrisa.

Un quejido hizo que Shikamaru volteara a ver a la chica, sin querer se fijo en sus bien formadas y torneadas piernas, noto una cicatriz no muy visible en la izquierda pero era bastante larga.

"_se la ha de haber hecho en una misión_"

Y con la mano que ya tenia a fuera, acarició con la yema de sus dedos la cicatriz, al escuchar un gemido salir de la boca de Ino, se sonrojo y la dejo en paz.

De repente oyó pasos, era Inoshi.

Inoshi: -sigues aquí-

Shikamaru: -si es que-miro a su alrededor rápidamente y tomo la foto de su equipo.-estaba mirando la foto.

"¿Qué? Pero que entupida excusa, de que me sirve tener 200 de capacidad en estos momentos"

Inoshi: -que no tienes una?-

Shikamaru: -si, pero la mi esta mas opaca-

Inoshi: -mmm…pues ya vete antes que Shikato se enoje-

Shikamaru: -si- y salio corriendo de la casa Yamanaka, mas bien de Inoshi.

La luz del sol acaricio la cara del chico moreno, el con cierta pereza comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Shikamaru: -hmp-su mirada se queda fija en el techo-pero que raro que el sol hoy este muy fuerte-.

Chouji: -es por que son las 11:30 de la mañana-grito alteradamente-esta bien que ayer hubiéramos tenido fiesta, pero no es para tanto.

Shikamaru: -hmp-se levanto y se arreglo.

Chouji: -¿y ahora a donde vas?-

Shikamaru: -que de de verme con Chouji-

Chouji: -pero regresas a ayudarme-

Shikamaru: -si, al rato.-

Se encontró con su amigo en el restaurante de varilladas

Chouji: -ya te habías tardado-

Shikamaru: -lo siento-

Chouji: -sírveme otros 2 varilladas- le grito al cocinero –como vez tenia que entretenerme con algo

Shikamaru: -si ya lo note-

Chouji: -pero no es con lo único con lo que me he divertido-

Shikamaru: -¿a no?¿y con que mas?-

Chouji le hizo una seña para que mirara hacia la derecha

Chouji: -¿lindas no?-

Eran 3 chicas sentadas a 2 mesas de ellos.

Chouji: -me agrada la del pelo corto-

Shikamaru: -mmm.. Pues esta bien-

Chouji: -¿y a ti?-

Shikamaru: -…-

Chouji: -¿ninguna?-

"_la morena se ve bien regañona, Ino no lo es tanto, demás no me gusta ese lunar que tiene, la otra tiene aspecto macabro, prefiero 1000 veces el cabello y ojos de Ino _"

Shikamaru: -pues no-

Chouji: -deja de compáralas con Ino-

Shikamaru: -no lo hago-

Chouji: -claro que si-

Si la estaba comparando con la Yamanaka, pero era verdad preferiría Ino que a esas 2 juntas, no eran de su tipo.

Chouji: -debes conocer más chicas-

Shikamaru: -ya conozco a Hinata, Sakura, Ten Ten-

Chouji: -pero a ninguna le hablas-

Shikamaru: -con la de la arena fue suficiente, ya no quiero saber de mujeres –

Chouji: -pero si estas aferrado a Ino-

Shikamaru: -no es cierto-

Chouji: -digo la conoces desde siempre, me refiero solo podían pasar 2 cosas:

1) terminabas odiándola, que no paso

2) o terminabas…-

Shikamaru: -cállate! Ni pienses decirlo Chouji-

Chouji: -1ª pasó: negación-

Shikamaru: -¿Qué acaso vas a estudiar la problemática psicología?-

Chouji: -no, no es psicología es lógica-

Shikamaru: -además para que conozco mas, hinata esta en la nubes con el baka de Naruto, y Kiba siempre anda con ella; Sakura se muy agresiva y para que también me hable del Uchiha, con Ino basta y sobra-

Chouji: -ves volviste a meterla-

Shikamaru: -shhh!! Y tenten es la perrita faldera de Neji-

Chouji: -como digas- dijo parándose de su lugar para pagar la cuenta, pero tropezó con alguien, levanto la mirada y miro que era la chica castaña que le había gustado.

Chouji: -perdón-

-descuida- dijo mientras se toma de la mano de Chouji

Ella le sonrió, dejando hipnotizado al Akimichi.

-te gustaría dar una vuelta-

Chouji: -claro-

Shikamaru al notar la situación deicidio irse.

-oye mi amiga…-

a Shikamaru no le interesaba, no quería saber nada de chicas, si quería casarse y tener hijos, pero para eso faltaba mucho, apenas cumpliría la mayoría de edad, además no veía el por que del empeño por hacerlo conocer chicas, para el todas eran unas problemáticas, pero Ino, ella era otra cosa, ella era SU chica problemática.


	4. apuesta en el Shogi

Las nubes eran hermosas, tan frescas y libres, todo lo que Shikamaru Nara quería ser.

Cerró los ojos, por un instante quería escuchar el bello sonido del movimiento de los árboles. Escucho unos pasos, no le importo, solo quiera sentirse relajado un momento.

Ino: -oye Shikamaru-

El solo abrió un ojo con cierta pereza para ver a la persona quien lo llamaba

Shikamaru: -¿Qué Ino?-

Ino: -pues, tu madre me mando a buscarte-

Shikamaru: -ay no!- se levanto resignado, no había vuelto para ayudar a su madre como lo había prometido.

Al llegar su madre estaba un poco disgustada pero al fin y al cabo, Shikamaru era un Nara y eso era típico de ellos.

Shikamaru: -lo siento-

-ya ni digas mas, solo necesito que me pongas todas esas caja allá afuera – él volteo, eran 5 cajas grandes, se veían algo pesadas, pero no era algo que no pudiera hacer.

Shikamaru: -¿Qué tienen dentro?-

M.S: -macetas-

Shikamaru: -hmp-

Comenzó a moverlas con un poco de dificultad, pues no quería tumbar nada debido a que su madre era una histérica para estas cosas.

Shikamaru: -¿y ahora que?-

M.S: -sácalas y déjame indicarte donde quiero que las pongas- así su madre fue mostrándole donde quería que las pusiera y al terminar se volvió a echar en el jardín ara apreciar las nubes.

Sonó la campana de la casa y la mujer fue a ver quien era, de regreso el chico escucho una voz conocida, abrió los ojos para percatarse de que solo era la rubia que lo sacaba de sus casillas junto a su madre.

M.S: -Shikamaru, ayúdale a Ino a plantar las flores – el suspiro y se le aventó dirigiéndose hacia ella y el carrito lleno de flores.

Ino: -¿hizo que acomodaras la macetas?-

Shikamaru: -no solo eso, también a cargarlas-

Ino: - y a ti que te encanta trabajar- dijo en tono sarcástico

Comenzaron a plantar las flores juntos, macetas grandes, pequeñas y colgantes.

Ino: -Shika ¿me ayudas con esto?- dijo tratando de colocar un flor en una maceta colgante

Shikamaru: -deja ver- le contesto tomando las flores y colocándolas, era mas fácil para el pues obviamente era mas alto.

Ino: -oye ¿y Chouji?-

Shikamaru: -pues ligando-

Ino: -el? Con quien? –

Shikamaru: -pues con una que se encontró en el restaurante-

Ino: -quien lo viera-

Ino: -¿y tú que?-

Shikamaru: -¿Qué de que?-

Ino: - o pues no que muy galán-

Shikamaru: -ja! Yo cuando dije eso-

Ambos sonrieron

Ino: -al fin acabamos-

El Nara se tiro seguido de la Yamanaka.

Shikamaru: -me duele la espalda-

Ino: -a mi también-

Shikamaru: -Ino-

Ino: -¿si?-

Shikamaru: -estoy aburrido-

Ino: -¿Qué?¿quieres que me vista de payaso?-

Shikamaru: -eso seria bueno-

La chica se rio en tono burlesco sacándole la lengua

Shikamaru: -¿te gustaría jugar Shogi?-

Ino: -pero si tú siempre ganas-

Shikamaru: -solo uno-

Ino: -Esta bien-

Ambos tomaron el camino para llegar al cuarto del Nara, al entrar Ino se quedo con la irada fija en un cuadro de grandes nubes.

FLASH BACK

Unos niños de 6 años estaban muy tranquilos apreciando el cielo, cuando la niña le hablo a su compañero.

Ino: -¿Shika-kun?-

Shikamaru: -¿si Ino?-

Ino: -realmente te gustan las nubes verdad-

Shikamaru: -si, mucho-

Ino: -¿por que?-

Shikamaru: -por que son libres, pueden ir a donde quieran, solo viven tranquilamente sin preocupaciones –

Ino: -entonces si una nube se hiciera chica ¿te enamorarías de ella?-

Shikamaru: -probablemente-

Ino: -¿y si yo fuese una nube?-

Shikamaru: -imposible!!!, ere ruidosa e inquieta, todo lo contrario a una nube-

Ino: -entonces si encuentras a esa chica ¿te casaras con ella?-

Shikamaru: -Ino, las nubes no se hacen chicas-

Ino: -entonces ¿con quien te casaras?-

Shikamaru: -no se Ino, no conozco a otra chica mas que a ti-

Ino: -¿nos vamos a casar?-

Shikamaru: -no lo se Ino, falta mucho para eso, deja de ser tan problemática-

FIN FLASH BACK

_**Shikamaru Nara:**_

___**Si No Supiera Nada Sobre Nubes Solo **__**Nadaría**__** Sin **__**Ningún**__** Sentido Nuestra Sed Noble; Supuestamente Nadie Sabe **__**Nada**__**, Siempre Niegan Saber, Ni Siquiera Nubes Sonoras Notan Soñadoras Nuestra Sinfonía.**_

_** Con Cariño; Ino-chan **_

Volvió a la leer la frase, se sonrojo un poco al recordar por que le había regalado aquello en uno de tantos de sus otros cumpleaños.

"me alegra que aun lo conserve"

Rió a sus adentros, pues considero que la frase que tenía el cuadro no tenia ningún sentido, pero el chiste era que todas la palabras hicieran referencia a Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru: -listo-

Ino: -¿aquí o afuera?

Shikamaru: -mmm…afuera, en el pasillo del jardín-.

Ambos se encaminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta establecer en una esquina. Comenzaron jugar, a Ino no le gustaba jugar con Shikamaru pues sentía estúpida a un lado él, ya que siempre le ganaba dela forma más simple; Shikamaru comenzó a aburrirse era demasiado ganar, el Shogi era uno pasatiempos favoritos del Nara y estar así no le agradaba.

Shikamaru: -¿Ino?-llamo la atención de la chica, la cual estaba tratando de hacer una buena jugada…bien sabia que era imposible.

Ino: -¿Qué?- dijo un poco ida.

Shikamaru: -hay que hacerlo mas interesante- sabia que a ella le gustaban los retos y de esta forma si le pondría ganas.

Ino: -¿Cómo?- ella comenzó a interesarse.

Shikamaru: -el que pierda hará lo que el otro le pida-

Ino le sonrió, he hizo la movida que mejor le parecía; Shikamaru rió a sus adentros.

"pero que tronca es para esto"

Pero el quería ver que reto le ponía la rubia y la dejo ganar.

Ino: -mmm…haber- no se le ocurría nada, en realidad se le había ocurrido una idea perfecta pero temía y le daba vergüenza decirla.- déjame ver tu cabello suelto.

Shikamaru: -(gotita)que patético- se había decepcionado.

Ino: -cállate y hazlo!-

Podía contar con una mano todas las veces que ella lo había visto de esa manera, ella sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"No puede ser, así hasta es comparable con Sasuke…¿Qué? pero que digo"

Realmente se veía bien, incluso le parecía atractivo, el cabello así lo hacia ver hasta mas varonil.

Volvieron a jugar, el ya tenia una estrategia, ahora él gano y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo, al soltarse el cabello Ino, el se quedo embelesado un rato, le fascina ese cabello de la rubia.

Ino: -…Shikamaru es tu turno- dijo la chica al ver que su amigo no le quitaba los ojos de encima

Shikamaru: -ah! si- dijo volviendo a su jugada con la cual aseguro su victoria.

Ino: -bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo sobándose el cuello.

Shikamaru: -que dejes de hablar del Uchiha por una semana-

Ino: -¡¿QUE?!- eso es imposible, lo haces por que estas celoso de él-

Shikamaru: -es una apuesta Ino además ¿Por qué debería de estar celoso de él?

Ino: -por que él tiene admiradoras y sobre todo yo la más bella de todas-

Shikamaru: -no me hagas reír, ese solo las quiere para cuando tenga ganas, ustedes estén a su disposición-

Ino: -claro que no! Además el ha de saber besar muchísimo mejor que tu-

Shikamaru: -¿segura?-

Ino: -demuéstrame lo contrario, cobarde No.1 de Konoha – le insistió con una voz llena de picardía.

Shikamaru miro el tablero, de tanto alegar el había perdido¿Cómo había pasado?, no importaba ahora, estaba en aprietos, tener que besar a Ino era muy problemático; Volvió su mirada a la rubia, estaba en una posición demasiado seductora, el pobre de Shikamaru solo sintió como le quemaban las mejillas.

Shikamaru: -e-esta..bien- se acercaron, Ino lo acerco a ella, pero cuando sus labios dieron un ligero roce se tiro al suelo, el chico confundido abrió los ojos.

La madre de Shikamaru miraba fijamente a Ino

M.S: -vaya no cabe duda que cada vez te pones más guapa-. Ino se levanto lentamente rápidamente al escuchar tal comentario.

Ino: -gracias Sra. Nara-

M.S: -de seguro haz de tener muchos pretendientes por ahí-

Ino solo sonrió sonrojada, el Nara solo abrió un ojo para observarla y dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

Shikamaru: -pues me gustaría conocerlos, que yo no le conozco ninguno-

Ino: -cállate!- Grito inclinándose pues él aun seguía sentado.- mejor no digas nada que tu estas peor que yo.

Shikamaru: -hmp-

M.I:-ya vámonos Ino, que tu padre ha de estarnos esperando-

Ino: -la apuesta queda pendiente- le susurro al Nara con tono sensual, él cual de nuevo sintió un cosquilleo en su interior.

M.I:--¡Ino!- llamo la madre quien se encontraba en la florería

Ino: -¿si?-quizo saber adentrándose a la tienda.

M.I:--necesito que lleves esto ala casa de los Akimichi-

Ino: -claro-asintió tomando el ramo de flores

M.I:--pero apúrale, que al parecer va a llover- la chica salió en busca de la casa, no tardo mucho en encontrarla pues no era la primera vez que la visitaba.

¡RING RING!

M.C: -un momento- anuncio la dueña de la casa

Ino: -buenas tardes Sra. Akimichi-

M.C: -hola Ino, pasa-

La chica la siguió hasta donde quería que le pusiera el ramo de flores. Un gran trueno se escucho y seguido de este comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia con gran fervor

Ino: -no!- dijo Ino para sí misma

M.C: -si quieres sube con Chouji hasta que se calme la lluvia-

Ino: -gracias-

Dicho esto la ojiazul subió las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de su amigo. Al entrar encontró a dos chicos haciendo nada.

Shikamaru: -¿Por qué tenias que parecer?- reclama el moreno

Ino: -muy gracioso Nara, además viene a vista a Chouji no a ti- le contesto pasando de largo al Nara y sentándose al lado del amante de la frituras prosiguió.-¿Qué crees Chouji?

Chouji: -¿Qué pasa Ino?-

Ino: -ya que te gusta bailar…-

Chouji: -Ino.. respecto a eso-

Ino: -¿si? No me digas que te avergüenzas de haber bailado conmigo-

Shikamaru: -obvio que si- intervino

Ino: -nadie te esta hablando a ti!- grito sulfúricamente

Chouji: -no Ino, como crees-

Ino: -gracias Chouji, tu si eres un buen amigo-

Shikamaru volteo los ojos

M.C: -Ino, háblale a tu madre-

Ino se levanto con rapidez y bajo las escaleras para ocupar el teléfono.

Chouji: -¿Por qué tratas así a Ino?-

Shikamaru: -¿como? Siempre la trato así-

Chouji: -claro que no, ahora estas mas frio-

Shikamaru: -da igual-dijo tirándose a la cama de Chouji.

Cuando la chica volvió a subir encontró a los dos comiéndose una barra de chocolate, Chouji le acerco la caja para tomar una.

Shikamaru: -no le des, no vaya ser que engorde- lo dijo en tono burlón.

Ino lo fulmino con la mirada y tomo una sentándose justo enfrente del Nara, ninguno de los dos retiraba la mirada, Chouji se aburrió ya estaba acostumbrado así que salió el lugar para guardar los chocolates.

Esos dos estuvieron así hasta que se quito la lluvia, Ino desvió la mirada un rato.

Ino: -Shikamaru-Ino lo llamo pero el chico se encontraba perfectamente dormido, por lo cual no le contesto, se acerco a el y noto como tenia chocolate en los labios.

Cuando Chouji entro no pudo creer lo que vio, hasta tumbo el chocolate que traía en la mano.

Ino salió de su cuarto susurrándole

Ino: -Shhh…además me la debía- dijo sonrió


	5. en busca de arena

Una fuerte brisa, forzó a que 2 ventas negras recorrieron sus cortinas para el paso de la luz.

Chouji: -hasta que despiertas-

Shikamaru: -hmp-

Chouji: -nunca cambias Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: -¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?-

Chouji: -pues… toda la tarde-

Shikamaru: -hmp- se lamio sus labios. -¿Qué raro?- tomo la caja de los chocolates u leyó los ingredientes.- aquí no dice que contenga cerezas.-

Chouji abrió los ojos y volteo rápidamente la mirada

Shikamaru: -¿Qué le echaste Chouji?- lo interrogo

Chouji: -yo..nada-dijo cierto nerviosismo.

_"no digas nada…además me la __debía__"_

Chouji tomo el brazo del chunnin y lo llevo hasta la puerta.

Chouji: -sabes…ya es de noche, tus padres se preocuparan, adiós! – termino diciendo con un portazo.

"problemático"

El Nara caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha cuando se topo con 4 ojos color perla.

Hinata: -buenas noches Shikamaru-san-

Shikamaru: -Hinata, ya te dije que no uses formalidades conmigo. –

Ella había sido una de sus compañeras en la academia y con el tiempo y ocasiones su amiga, pero desde que Tsunade lo había ascendió a chunnin, ella lo llamaba así y a el no le gustaba.

Neji: -¿te haz enterado?-

Shikamaru: -¿de que hablas Neji?-

Neji: -¿-el Kazekage vendrá junto con sus hermanos para negociar algo con Hokage-sama-

Hinata: --es verdad Shikamaru-sa..kun-

Shikamaru: -vaya-

Por su mente solo podía pasar aquella rubia dueña de aquel abanico gigante.

Neji: -¿-al parecer, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto, tu, como líder y yo deberemos escoltarlos hasta aquí-

Shikamaru: -¿escoltarlos?...si ellos son ninjas no necesitan de nuestra protección-

Neji: -¿-lo se, pero son ordenes-

Shikamaru: -hmp..que problemático-

Neji: -¿-Hinata-sama, es hora de irnos, hasta luego Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: -si, adiós-

Hinata: --adiós, Shikamaru-kun-

Le daba gusto ver como su mano derecha del grupo había cambiado su carácter para mejorar, ahora Neji y Hinata tenían una mejor reacción de primos.

Miro como los Hyuuga se perderían entre la gente, para después seguir con sus pasos dirigidos a casa.

Se le veía muy tranquilo pero en realidad en su mente había un torbellino de ideas mezcladas con arena por la culpa de esa ninja rubia de 4 coletas.

Temari…

Susurro a los 4 vientos quienes se toparon con el restaurante favorito de Chouji

_"necesitas conocer mas chicas, estas aferrado a Ino"_

Quizá a su amigo tenia razón, quizá si estaba aferrado a Ino, lo estaba desde que descubrió que sentía un afecto hacia ella diferente a otros; desde que los promovieron como compañeros de equipo, desde que descubrió que ella era la única del género femenino en quien podía confiar...pero que..¿que cas tenia esperar?..¿que caso tenia estar a su lado?, si ella al que esperaba estaba del otro….¿por que¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que el no la merecía?..¿que tenia ese estúpido que enloquecía a cualquier chica?...maldito..maldito Uchiha..maldito Uchiha Sasuke…si el quería venganza…¿pero que culpa tenia él? Acaso para lograr su objetivo ¿tenia que destrozar el de él?...

"no aguanto mas..que mas da… para ella solo seré siempre su mejor amigo…¿Por qué no intentar con alguien mas?"

Se tumbo en su cuarto, todo aquello le daba dolores de cabeza, todo aquello era tan problemático.

¿Por qué el amor era tan incomprensible? Un término que el genio Nara no alcanzaba ni con su 200 de capacidad.

Se harto de pensar en aquello y decidió ponerle fin al asunto…pero si de casualidad, solo de casualidad hubiera una posibilidad con Temari la consideraría.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que el equipo de Shikamaru se había enterado de la llegada de los de la arena, por lo que se estaban preparando para comenzar su misión.

Se podía ver como una chica pelirosa le acercaba una cajita a un rubio.

Sakura: -toma Naruto, para que te alimentes en el camino-

Naruto: -gracias, Sakura-chan- se acerco a la chica para intentar darle un beso, pero esta lo golpeo.

Sakura: -baka! no te aproveches!-

Una rubia cerca de ahí sonrió, miro a su alrededor y noto como esa tierna Hyuuga lleva 3 canasta con ella, una para el Uzumaki, otra para su primo, y el último y mas grande para Kiba, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse, haciendo q que la chica hiciera lo mismo; pero que obvio era el Inuzuka, fijo su mirada en una chica con finta oriental quien se acercaba a Neji.

pues se perdió en su mundo ellas tres se veían tan contentas con sus compañeros ¿Por qué ella no podía sentirse de aquel modo?, había algo en ella que no le provocaba ni la más mínima gracia que sus amigos fueran a recoger a aquellos tres.

Chouji: -¿Ino?- la voz de su amigo la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ino: -hmp- ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos, él le sonrió.

Ino: --a si, tomo esto es para ustedes-acerco lo mismo que las otras chicas habían hecho con anterioridad.

Chouji: -gracias Ino-Abrió la canasta- no se te olvidaron las papas fritas-

El Nara lo tomo con indiferencia y se dio la media vuelta

Shikamaru: -si, gracias Ino-

Él miro a su equipo y con gran ahincó índico que era hora de marcharse

Shikamaru: -bien, vámonos-

Y así los 5 ninjas salieron de la aldea en busca de su objetivo.

La chica de ojos perla se acerco a la de los ojos azules y le pregunto

Hinata: --¿estas bien Ino-chan?¿te ocurre algo?-

Ino la miro, pero estaba inmersa en su mundo.

Ino: --no Hinata, gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien- se dio la media vuelta-adiós- y siguió el camino a la florería de su clan.

Desde su puesto miraba como la gente pasaba por ahí, pero ninguna entraba a comprar flores.

La Yamanaka suspiro resignando que aquel día no habría ventas, comenzó a oscurecer y por fin la rubia se movió de su asiento para cerrar la puerta del local.

Sintió como una mano fría que la detuvo para que no llevara acabo su acción, giro la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pero no le importo mucho y con la otra intento cerrar la puerta, ahora era el pie del presente quien se lo impedía.

Ino: --lo siento, ya cerramos- dijo intentando zafarse.

La soltó pero se puso firme frente a ella.

Ino: --ya te dije, puedes venir mañana, Shino-

Shino: -Ino, las quiero ahora-

La chica comenzó a irritarse , no le gustaba decir lo mismo varias veces.

Ino: --¡QUE NO, no te voy a vender nada !- la cual fue la sorpresa al encontrarse al chico ya en la mano con las flores que había seleccionado.

Ino suspiro con resignación y se dirigió a la vitrina para cobrarle.

Hubo un incomodo silencio mientras Ino envolvía el tallo de las flores con papel celofán, po5r lo cual se harto

Ino: --bien dime¿Para quién son?-

Shino: -no quiero ser grosero, pero eso no te incumbe- colmo la paciencia de la chica

Ino: --bien! Pues toma y vete- y dicho esto aventó ala calle al Aburame y le cerro la puerta en la cara.-no mas esto me faltaba- refunfuño mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Con su pijama puesta, Ino recargo su cabeza en la venta, mirando al cielo, aquel oscuro paisaje que le recordaban a los pasivos ojos de su amigo.

"Shikamaru baka"

Se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la mente, se recostó y mirando el techo de su cuarto rogaba por que no se encontrara a la kunoichi de la arena, no sabia porque, solamente así lo quería.

Una mano jugaba con una kunai lanzándola hacia arriba y atrapándola, así hasta que la arma fue lanzada en mala dirección quedando clavada en alguno delos arboles del bosque, con un poco de indecisión la dueña fue en su búsqueda, pero si no la encontrarse tampoco seria una gran perdida. Como lo esperaba no encontró su objetivo, para ya entrada a la inmensidad de la naturaleza decidió dar un tranquilo paseo.

El sonido del movimiento de las hojas era calmante, el olor a yerbas y la frescura del viento invitaban a relajarse; sin embargo, su mundo perfecto se vio invadió por una fuerza contra su pierna, el intruso se atrevió a quebrantar el sonido

Shino: -quédate quieta o lo aplastaras- y ella vio como el insecto subía por la mano del chico perdiéndose entre sus ropas.

Ino: --baka..me asustaste-

Shino: -no era mi intención pero no podía permitir que la mataras-

Ino se sorprendió al ver como Shino sacaba pétalos de las flores de ayer y se las daba al insecto para que se alimentara.

Ino: --¿si que para eso las querías?- el chico se levanto para poder hablar mejor con ella.

Shino: -si, debido a que estas flores no son de la región tuve que ir ayer…lamento haber llegado tarde-

Sorprendida pero aliviada dela disculpa, le sonrió, tratándole de decir que no pasaba nada.

Ino: --si esas flores solo crecen en…-pauso su oración y desvió la mirada

Shino: -en la villa de la arena-completo- Kiba y los demás van para allá ¿no?-

Ino: --si- contesto con desgana

Sonrió burlonamente el chico ante la actitud de su ex compañera de academia-se que no es muy motivadora la noticia, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así-

Ino: --¿así como? a mi me da igual que vengan esos o no, solo he andado distraída estos días, eso es todo-

Shino se dio la media vuelta y antes de dejarla se dirigió ala Yamanaka

Shino: -quede de verme con Hinata para comer¿quieres venir?-

Ino: --claro- a la chica le alegro la invitación, después de todo ellos también eran sus amigos.

Al encontrar a la chica de cabello negro azulado, se dispusieron a comer en un pequeño local; al pasar el tiempo los 3 habían terminado y satisfechos se retiraron

Hinata: --fue un placer comer con ustedes, adiós- y diciéndolo se retiro en busca de su hogar

Ino sonrió, quizá Hinata era muy tímida y reservada, pero si la concias, sin duda conocerías una parte de su mundo loco, claro que en mucho menor grado del que la rubia poseía.

Siguió su ruta junto al chico insecto con quien también se encontraba asombrada

Ino: --oye Shino ¿Por qué no te comportas así normalmente?-

Shino: -pues no se, me gusta ser de carácter tranquilo y analítico, pero también como todo el mundo me gusta divertirme un rato, pero como ya sabes no soy así siempre-

Ino lo comprendió, nunca se había encontrado con el chico misterioso en una ocasión que no fuera una misión o algo por el estilo, al recordar la misión que tuvo junto a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y él le dejo mas claras las cosas.

Era increíble que aunque ya fueses sus amigos de tanto tiempo podría descubrir cosas nueva de ellos poco apoco.

Ino: --adiós- y así la Yamanaka entro a su casacón una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto: -dattebayo…no creí que el camino fuera tan largo-

Kiba: -deja de quejarte dobe! Ya descansamos por ti un buen rato-

Neji: -¿-legaremos en unos minutos- informo con su byakugan activado.

Shikamaru: -bien entre mas pronto leguemos, mas pronto se acabara esta problemática misión-

El líder le iba indicar unas palabras a su mejor amigo, cuando se percato de un brillo a lo lejos, que se dirigía con enorme velocidad tras el…era una kunai

Shikamaru: -¡cuidado Chouji- tras decir esto los 5 se pudieron en posición de ataque

Shikamaru: -Neji!- y este que aunque el Nara no pronunciara palabra entendió a la perfección, asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji se pusieron rápidamente alrededor del Hyuuga dejando espacio o para que realizara su técnica.

Neji: -¿-_juukenhou hokk rokujyuu hanshyou!-_ se dispararon todos las armas en diferentes direcciones sin haber hecho ningún rasguño a los shinobis de Konoha.

-vaya, que interesante, así que es cierto lo que me han hablado de ustedes-

Entre la tensión, hicieron su aparición 7 hombres vestido de negro de forma similar: una armadura que cubría su brazo izquierdo, vendas de color verde, demasiadas armas como katanas, shurikens de varios estilos..kunais. el que había hablado antes continuo

-son unos fracasados-

Naruto, Kiba: -: -baka- dijeron al unisonó lanzándose hacia su rival de manera impulsiva.

Shikamaru: -esperen- grito pero no tuvo caso, Naruto ya estaba usando su _kage __bushin no jutsu _y Kiba que pelaba con otro con su _tsuuga_

Cuando Shikamaru volteo otro venia en dirección así el con obvias razones de luchar, pero aquel hombre interpuso su mano para que este no atacase.

-no interfieras, él es mío.-

Shikamaru sonrió

Shikamaru: -Así que deseas enfrentarme ¿eh?-

-líder contra líder, acaso ¿no es justo?-

Shikamaru: -por supuesto –y terminando de hablar ambos desataron un lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-toma esto- el hombre comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos, pero fue interrumpido por un obstáculos, solo acertó a reírse de manera irónica

-vaya que tal, de tal palo tal astilla-

Shikamaru: -¿de que hablas?- se fruto al no entender las palabras

-tal como lo hizo tu padre la otra vez- esto dejo aun más confundido a Nara quien no se percato que su kagemane no jutsu se había terminado.

El hombre sonrió con malicia y con gran fervor acorralo al moreno en un árbol sin escapatoria.

Shikamaru no podía moverse…es hombre si que tenia una fuerza brutal.

-vaya, Shikamaru- dijo susurrando al oído del chico, el cual se estremeció ¿como sabia su nombre?-acaso ¿ya te olvidaste de mi?- y con una fuerza tremenda el líder de shinobis de Konoha subió el rostro para ver a su adversario, lo cual hizo que se paralizara.

-el otro día fui a saludarla, vaya…cada día que pasa le asienta mejor ¿no crees?-

Shikamaru intento zafarse pero este lo presiono aun más contra el árbol.

-si, pobrecita…estaba sola, triste por tu partida, alguien tenia que consolarla- el par de ojos negros comenzaron a enrojecerse.

-sabes, su sabor es exquisito, el sabor a una miel prohibida…mmmm y esos labios cual carmín, increíblemente tentadores-

El corazón de Shikamaru Nara comenzó a acelerarse y se pudo dar a conocer por su piel perfectamente erizada, que parecía ser de agrado al enemigo.

-y entrar en su mundo- suspiro con intención de remarcar lo que decía-fue como llegar al cielo.-

La furia y los celos llenaron su cuerpo, los cuales ayudaron a quitarse a su adversario de encima.

-que lastima amigo, te fuste dejando a una muñeca de porcelana y regresaras con una muñeca de trapo.-

Shikamaru se incorporo jadeando de la ira incontrolable que sentía al escuchar todo aquello.

"no, no es verdad, Ino…no, ella jamás dejaría que… "

-yo solo termine lo que había comenzado la noche de la fiesta- le dijo con su voz malvada.

"¿Cómo se atreve?..ese baka…jamás se lo perdonare, tocarla…merece que lo mate"

En su mente se imagino los gritos de su amiga de la infancia suplicando por que la dejara, cerro el puno con tal fuerza que unas manchas carmesí afectaron el tronco del árbol.

-sabes, aquí entre nosotros deberías intentar probarla, es mucho más embriagante que el sake-

Fue la gota que derramo e vaso, el Nara salió en busca de venganza con una furia a quien se lo provocaba. No aquella no era una estrategia, su mente bloqueada no le permitía pensar. Puñetazos, patadas era todo lo que podía hacer…quizá no lo había dicho literalmente..Pero sus palabras lo decían.

-fue majestuoso hacerla mía- su afirmación lo noqueo por completo.

"suya"

Y sin pensarlo saco una kunai que iba directo al corazón del adversario.

Anni fer: grax ..por leer..un dia con calma me pasare por ahí..te lo prometo

Aralk-chan Nara: jaja grax por leer..aki ttienesz la conti

LuCeRo jaj grax también espero que te guste este capi

conchito: jaja..muchas grax neta…claro robate mi dsque "superfrase" la hize cuando no tenia naa que hacer..jojo..pero que bueno q te gusto..y el titulo…jeje pues "lo pedi prestado" de un programa que pasan aca en mexico..jaja dije se adapta a la perfeccion!!!!!!!! (es un secret eh xD)

Samara Lestrange: jaja q paso…no pienses esas cosas..jeje..grax que bueno que sea de tu agrado a ki te dejo la conti haber si te gusta


End file.
